


Live for You

by puffythepig



Series: PolyshipWeek2018 [2]
Category: Corpse Bride (2005), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Tangled (2010), The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Disney, Disney Multiverse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyship Week, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, not a lot, rapunzel is trans in it!, some slight dirty humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Rapunzel is the princess of Corona, and Gothel is the queen who wants her daughter to marry. When Lady Barkis shows up and asks for the hand of the princess, Rapunzel runs away to her lover, Eugene. When reciting vows for their rushed wedding in the forest, Rapunzel accidentally summons an undead woman who wants to marry her! Will Rapunzel stick with Eugene, or does she find herself falling for the lovely corpse bride? And why is Eugene also falling for the mysterious undead woman?





	1. Live for You

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Polyship week! The theme was angst, so I wrote a Tangled/Corpse Bride crossover! The lovely triad is of course Eugene/Rapunzel/Emily! I hope you enjoy it!  
> The prompt I vaguely based this on was this one: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/133274208415/person-a-ends-up-on-another-world-and-meets-the

Rapunzel never expected her life to take this turn. She always thought that when she fell in love with Eugene, that everything else would fall into place. But, sure enough, her life found a way to shift onto its side.

That morning, when Rapunzel woke up, she had a sinking feeling in her gut that something was going to go wrong today. And sure enough, as she stepped down into the main room of the castle, her dark-haired mother was waiting, a strangely happy expression on her face.

“Rupprecht, you’re finally awake! I have a surprise for you, my dear son!” The woman called, reaching forward and caressing the cheeks of her child.

Confused, Rapunzel crossed her arms. “What is it?” She had plans that day to meet with Eugene, after all. She knew not to speak against the queen, though, even if it was what her heart desired to do.

“I finally found you a suitable wife!” Gothel cheered, causing all color to drain from Rapunzel’s face. “She’s coming here this evening to meet you.”

Nervously, Rapunzel searched around the room for something to focus her attention on to prevent herself from crying. “She is? But… we were having dinner out in the kingdom today, weren’t we?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Gothel comforted, running her fingers through her daughter’s hair, “we can eat out some other time, dear.”

Her voice straining slightly, Rapunzel pushed forward again, in hopes of changing her mother’s mind. “Well, I was going to be painting the rest of the evening. You’ll just have to tell her that I’m busy today.”

Catching onto what her daughter was doing, Gothel started to narrow her eyes, “what are you going on about? Why don’t you want her to come, dear?”

Sighing, Rapunzel closed her eyes to avoid meeting her mother’s glare. “I was going to see Eugene today, Mother.” She whispered, causing the woman to groan instantly.

“You really need to get over him. A man like him is unfit to help you lead the kingdom. You understand that, don’t you?” She rubbed at her temples, closing her own eyes.

Opening her own, Rapunzel glared at the woman while she could. “Eugene loves me, and I love him.”

Opening her eyes, the woman grabbed at Rapunzel’s arms and tightened her grip on them. “I didn’t say that he didn’t, did I? Rupprecht, listen to me,” she sighed and released her grip, “as royalty, you must make sacrifices for the kingdom. You aren’t trying to be selfish, now are you, dear? He wouldn’t make a good king.”

Closing her eyes again, Rapunzel turned to the side. “Maybe I don’t want him to be a king.”

“Now, that’s the spirit, darling. The nice woman I’m introducing you to this evening is named Lady Barkis. You’re sure to fall in love with her, she’s very wealthy and has plenty of experience with finances and has served in our country’s military as an officer.”

Not listening to her mother’s rambling, Rapunzel looked up through tight eyes and gritted teeth, “Well, why don’t you just give her my crown? I won’t rule this kingdom without Eugene by my side, and I won’t settle for dark hallways, either.”

Without saying another word, Rapunzel stormed out the door, tears starting to cling to her eyes. Before long, she found herself alone in an alley outside of the castle within a few minutes, pouring her eyes out. Soon, a soft hand reached out to her.

“Everything okay, Blondie?” A familiar voice mumbled, causing the girl to look up, smiling through her tears.

Right away she stood up, throwing herself into his arms and crying into his chest. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she whispered into his shirt, slowly bringing her sobs down to a sniffle.

“It’s fine, babe. Now, do you want to talk about it?” He ran his fingers through the girl’s locks, soothing her to the best of his ability.

Slowly, she pulled herself away and wiped away the last of her tears, smiling, “It’s nothing. Mother is just trying to find me a suitor again.”

The thief frowned a bit at that. “Well, I promise you that no matter how hard she tries, I won’t stop coming for you, okay, Blondie?”

Laughing lightly, Rapunzel nodded, leaning forward and kissing her boyfriend tenderly. “I love you so much, Eugene. You mean everything to me.”

“And you to me, babe. Now, let’s go find somewhere to get away for a while, alright? Maximus is waiting just outside of the walls for us.” He handed the princess a large shawl, which she took with a snicker and hid herself under it.

Carefully, he started to navigate himself through the streets of the royal grounds, being stopped by a guard near the exit. “And what are you doing here, Rider?” The guard asked accusingly, reaching and grabbing at his bag. “Stolen something, haven’t you?”

Tugging at the bag desperately, Eugene pried it from the guard’s hands. “No, sir. I only have my grandmother’s medicine. She just wanted to see the castle before being put on bed-rest.” He motioned it to Rapunzel, who had to suppress a chuckle from underneath her shawl.

The guard seemed to turn white. “Well, she should feel privileged. The castle is quite beautiful up close.” The man leaned forward and gently took Rapunzel’s hand. “Have a lovely day, miss.” He kissed her hand, before giving Eugene another glare. “Now Flynn, get you and your sweet little grandmother out of here before I have you arrested.”

“Yes, father.” Eugene mumbled, tugging his darling through the gate before leading her down a narrow city pathway and into an alley. “Alright, you can strip now, Blondie.”

Laughing, she pulled the shawl off and stood at her full height, throwing her arms around his neck. “Your grandmother, huh? That’s a new one.”

The thief just shrugged. “It worked, didn’t it? Maybe you need to find better guards when you’re Queen.” He said, causing her to giggle before the conversation between her and her mother that morning tip-toed into the back of her mind.

“Hey, now what’s with the long face? I don’t really think you look old, babe.” He struggled out a fake laugh before taking her face in both of his hands. “Now, talk to me, blondie, what’s on your mind?”

“I’ve just had this bad feeling all day…I think Mother is going to try and make me marry that man.” She mumbled, looking away from Eugene’s face. “She’s making me meet him this evening.”

Surprised, Eugene thought for a moment before kissing her hands. “I’m so sorry, babe. If there was something I could do, I would do it.”

Chuckling away and pushing her feelings as far back as she could, Rapunzel looked up and met his eyes. “I know that.”

A single thought sped through Eugene’s mind, and he knew it was the only way to end this cycle of suitor after suitor. He smiled and tugged at her hands, pulling her into the city. “How about we go to that flower field down the road? We’ll be safe there.”

Nodding, Rapunzel threw the shawl back over her head before Eugene suddenly lifted her up. “Sorry, Blondie, I just have to carry my poor grandmother with the bad back, don’t I?”

Laughing lightly, and kissing his cheek, Rapunzel couldn’t help but let a smile crawl onto her face. “Yes, you do.”

The two chatted softly to avoid stares as they made their way through the town and to the flower field, where Eugene finally set her safely onto the ground. Taking her shawl off, Rapunzel let a soft gasp escape her lips. It was always so beautiful here…and yet, when she looked up, she immediately met the eyes of Eugene, who was staring at her as if she were one of the beautiful flowers beginning to sprout.

She motioned him over and tackled him into a kiss, and the two stayed like that for a while, gently kissing and holding each other in the summer warmth, before Eugene sighed suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” Rapunzel asked quietly, not wanting the peace to be broken from bad news.

“Well, I have an issue,” Eugene said, sitting up in his spot, Rapunzel following the movement. “maybe you could help.”

Smirking a bit, Rapunzel cocked her head to the side. “Maybe I could, if you would tell me what it was.”

Eugene reached into his bag as the princess watched his every movement, entranced. When his hand reappeared, a small box was in his hand. “How am I supposed to marry you, if you have to marry some fancy rich man?” He asked, opening the box open, exposing a tiny ring.

Instantly, Rapunzel leaped into his arms and squeezed him tightly. “That’s easy, I’ll just run away and marry you instead.” She whispered, causing the happy man to back away a bit.

“You… want to run away?” He questioned, a bit confused. “Don’t you want to be the queen?”

Sighing, Rapunzel pouted a bit. “Of course I do! But with Mother around, I don’t know how I could have both… As long as she’s alive, I must lie about who I am in so many ways, Eugene. She’d never let me be alive and happy. As far as she’s concerned, I have to chose one or the other.” She looked up at the love of her life and smiled. “But with you, I can have both, and so much more.”

Those words forced a smile back onto his face. “Alright, we’ll run away together. We’ll do it soon, I promise.” He looked down at the ring box and sheepishly flickered his eyes back up at her. “And I’ll buy you better ring, too. One fit for the queen of my heart.”

Shaking her head, Rapunzel leaned down and grabbed the ring, gently sliding it onto her finger. “It fits me fine, Eugene. It sparkles in the sun, too.”

“You mean like you do?”

Giggling, Rapunzel leaned against her man and smiled suddenly. “Well, how about we go and dance in the square? We haven’t done that in a while!”

“Of course, my dear. We’ll just have to go and stop by my home for a few minutes to grab you one of your dresses.” He stood up and helped her up, the two gleefully walking through the flowers and back down to the village, her shawl being thrown back on.

When the two arrived, one of Eugene’s fathers instantly welcomed the princess in, an embarrassed Eugene following.

“It’s so good to see you again, sweetheart.” Miguel said to Rapunzel, earning a roll of the eyes from Eugene.

“Dad, don’t talk to me like that when Rapunzel is here.”

A simple glare was sent in the direction of the brunette. “I was talking to her, Eugene.”

Shaking his head, Eugene only flinched a little as Miguel hugged him tightly. “It’s good to see you home, too, though.”

Rapunzel cleared her throat, looking up at the blond father of her fiancée. “Mr. Miguel? Eugene and I were going to go dancing again. Do you still have my dresses?”

“Of course, dear!” Miguel cheered, leading her to Eugene’s room. Watching the two from the doorway, Miguel called over Tulio, Eugene’s other father. “Do you think he’s asked yet?” He whispered, causing the other man to squint a bit.

“I don’t think so. We’ll probably be waiting for her to propose at this rate.” Tulio said teasingly, causing Miguel to snicker.

“Like Chel asked us?”

“Oh shush!” Tulio whisper-shouted back, causing his son to look over from his closet accusingly. Tulio pointed at Miguel, blaming the noise on him, before Miguel started to laugh and roll his eyes. “Where is Chel, anyways?”

Thinking for a moment, Miguel looked up at his lover. “I think she’s in our room. Go get her! I’m sure she’d love to see our boy, too.”

Tulio nodded and returned in a minute with Chel following. “Oh, Rapunzel! I’m so glad you two stopped by. I picked out some dresses for you.”

Blushing a bit, Rapunzel lifted her hands up and laughed. “Oh, you didn’t have to!”

Shaking her head, Chel reached forward and started to part the bangs of the girl. “No, no, I did have to. Especially for my little daughter-in-law.”

A bit taken aback, Eugene put his arm around his fiancé. “ _Mom,_ how’d you know I asked? _”_

Laughing, Chel shrugged. “You underestimate my abilities too much. Plus, she’s wearing the ring.” She held up the girl’s hand, showing it off to her husbands. “He picked out a good one, you know.”

“And the ring is nice, too.” Miguel said jokingly, stepping forward.

Tulio elbowed him before stepping forward as well, taking a better look at the ring. “No, but really. We’re so excited to call you our daughter-in-law, Rapunzel.”

The girl was near tears. She felt so welcomed here. They were going to be her family, as they were always meant to be, and she couldn’t wait.

“Oh, you two quiet down, you’re making the girl cry,” Chel said to her husbands, “now, I’m going to go grab her dresses. Can one of you do her makeup for her?”

Before either of his fathers could speak up, Eugene spoke over them. “I’ll do it.”

A bit surprised at first, Miguel and Tulio shared a look before they started to smile. “That’s our boy!” Miguel said, leading Tulio out of the room so the couple could be alone.

“You okay, Blondie? I know they can be a bit much sometimes.” Eugene said softly, reaching for his bag and revealing the makeup in it.

The girl shook her head. “Of course, I’m okay! They’re just so amazing. I’m so excited to be a part of this family.”

Chuckling, Eugene reached forward and started to gently dab some eyeshadow onto his brush for it. “Yes, they are very amazing. They love you a lot, you know. They always said I would struggle to find someone.”

“And you fell in love with a princess.” Rapunzel said lightly, hearing before about the teasing. “And she fell in love with you.”

“Yeah.” Eugene chuckled again, brushing the bright green onto the girl’s eyelids. “Now, hold still, babe, you’re moving too much!”

The girl giggled before straining herself and holding as still as she could. After another minute, her cheeks were pink and her lips matching, and Chel was standing in the doorway. “Oh, you did a wonderful job, Eugene! Now, I was thinking she’d like this dress for today. It’s a shorter one, but I have tights if she wants any.”

“I’d like that.” Rapunzel said sheepishly, taking the dress out of Chel’s arms. The other woman nodded and left the room, smiling.

Quickly, Rapunzel undressed and redressed, throwing the beautiful seafoam-colored dress on, marveling at the short lacey sleeves. She had always wanted to wear a dress with lace.

Once Chel brought in the tights and Rapunzel had them on, the couple decided to leave the home for the evening, and to the square they went, the three parents following to dance as well.

Of course, only Chel and Tulio danced alongside the blond and brunette, with Miguel strumming some sort of instrument that Rapunzel didn’t quite recognize but loved the sound of.

“Can you believe that we’ll be dancing like this soon at our wedding?” Eugene whispered sweetly as he spun her close to him.

Smiling, she reached up and kissed his cheek before he spun her again. “I really can’t believe it, but I am very excited!”

Soon, the sun started to set and the two took a more solemn stance, sitting on a bench, bidding goodbye to Eugene’s parents. “I better head back home now. Mother will be angry if I wait any longer.”

Eugene sighed and brushed their foreheads together. “Of course. Will you come and meet me afterwards? To make sure it went okay?”

Nodding, Rapunzel kissed him tenderly and stood up. “Yes, wait for me in the forest right outside of the gates. I’ll escape there as soon as I can.” And with that, the princess hurried off to the palace.

Forgetting about her outfit, the princess made her way back home, instantly catching Mother Gothel’s eyes as she entered the door. It was then that she remembered her dress.

“Oh, Rupprecht, why are you wearing a gown again? I thought I told you about your silly dress-up games!” Gothel growled, stepping forward and instantly ripping the back of the dress trying to take it off the girl. “Lady Barkis is going to be here any minute!”

“Sorry, Mother.” Rapunzel murmured, clutching her eyes close.

And with that, there was a knock at the door. Flinching at the sound, Rapunzel hid behind her mother, an embarrassed expression on her face.

Without warning, Lady Barkis pushed the door open and revealed herself, a look of curiosity instantly crossing her. “Now, Queen Gothel, I only heard of you having a son. Who is this fine young lady?”

Glancing between the two and keeping her grip tight on her daughter’s sleeves, making sure to ‘accidentally’ rip one, she let her face settle. “Oh, well, I actually have two children. This is my daughter, Ra---”

“Rapunzel.” The girl said firmly, bowing slightly.

Lady Barkis smiled and walked up the stairs, taking the girl’s hand and kissing it. “Well, if it’s alright with you, I’d be happy to have dinner with you and both of your children, instead.”

A bit surprised, Rapunzel couldn’t help but feel herself tense up. She never had a woman look at her like that, let alone kiss her hand so tenderly. Perhaps if she weren’t so in love with her fiancé, she would have kissed her hand back.

Gothel narrowed her eyes and nodded. “Of course. My son is a little busy, though. He had … dance lessons this evening, and they’re very important.”

“Of course! Ballroom dancing is a very valuable skill for a King.” The tall woman reached out and kissed the hand of Gothel as well. “Now, why don’t we make our way to dinner? I am very interested in your kingdom’s cuisine.”

Gothel nodded and started to lead the two women to the dining hall, casting a glare back at Rapunzel as they walked.

The trio sat down and ate in a peace that Rapunzel prayed would last, but sure enough, it started to falter. “Now, are your kids the same age?” Lady Barkis asked suddenly.

“No, actually Rapunzel here is a little bit younger.” Gothel commented in reply, causing Lady Barkis to frown.

“That’s too bad. I’d be happy to take your daughter’s hand.”

Perking up at that, Gothel leaned forward and smiled widely at the woman. “Well, that’s just fine. We’ve always told the kingdom that they were twins, no one knows that they aren’t.”

Lady Barkis smirked at that. “Then it’s settled. I will marry your daughter in three days.”

“Perfect!” Gothel exclaimed, and Rapunzel tightened in her seat. Desperately she wanted to speak, but a glare from Gothel when she opened her mouth shut her up. She groomed her hair and bit her lip, unsure of what to do.

Finally, the woman went home for the night, declaring that she’d back the next day as well. Once the door shut, Gothel embraced her daughter. “

“Your little plan worked, dear! Now, why don’t you take that silly disguise off, and—”

Gothel caught the frustrated glare from her daughter and groaned. “What is it now? If this is about your little boyfriend again—”

“He’s my fiancé, Mother. And this,” she motioned to her torn dress, “is not a disguise.”

“Rupprecht, what are you saying?”

Scoffing, Rapunzel stepped forward, so she was breathing down the other woman’s neck, “I will _not_ marry her. In fact, I will not marry anyone you bring to me, and I will _not_ rule this kingdom. I’m leaving.”

“You’re being ridiculous. Now, go to your room.”

“No.”

“…Fine, if you want to be difficult,” Waving her hand, Gothel turned away, “Guards, take him away.”

Rapunzel looked around nervously, trying his best to break away from the arms that were enclosing her suddenly, but she was unable to, and was soon being dragged to her room. Once alone, Rapunzel collapsed into angry tears, but within a few minutes, she was gazing out her window again, knowing what she had to do. Throwing her hair up above her and hooking it on one of the awnings, she held tight and jumped out of her window, gliding to the ground with determination and grace. As she landed, she hurriedly started to run towards the gate, pushing past the guards there and climbing the gate, kicking one of the men trying to grab her square in the face.

Once safely outside of the gates, she raced down to the alleyway and hid until the guards chased down the village street. As soon as the coast was clear, she ran as fast as she could to the forest, bumping right into Eugene.

“Woah, woah, what’s got you in such a rush, Blondie?” He said softly, wrapping his arms around her.

“Now,” She burst out, “please, let’s get married now.” She cried, holding tightly onto him.

Surprised, he tilted the woman’s head up, so they were staring into each other’s eyes. “What? Why so soon?”

“Mother,” she breathed out, “I need to get away and not come home. She’s trying to make me wed in three days’ time.”

His mouth falling into a soft frown, he thought for a moment. “Well, dear, why don’t we just run away now? We can still wed somewhere later, maybe in the village square.”

Shaking her head, Rapunzel held tightly onto him. “Soon, please. They will be looking for me, and if they find me I will be locked up forever, for sure.”

Sighing, he knew it was true. “Well, how about we at least practice here, and do it tomorrow, when the sun rises? We can have the wedding at my parents’ home before running off. They’ve done it a dozen times, they can tell us where the best place to go is.”

A small smile crawled onto her face. “That will work. I could use the practice. I’ve never been married, after all.”

Eugene chuckled, pushing away slightly. “Well, let’s take turns. I will have to get us wedding bands tomorrow, but for now we can use your engagement ring. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

Nodding, Rapunzel slid the ring off her finger and handed it to her lover. “You try first.”

Clearing his throat, Eugene held her hand gently and stared down at it. “Rapunzel… I may not be a king or knight of any sort, but I am someone who will always love you. Meeting you three years ago was the best accident in my entire life. I never meant to steal your crown, but it was what lead me to your heart. I love you more than life itself, and I want to be with you forevermore. I am excited to accept you as my wife. Do you take me as your husband?”

Tearing up slightly as the ring was slid onto her finger, Rapunzel wiped her eyes and whispered, “I do.” She paused before inhaling. “Now, my turn. Darling, it’s true that being with you wasn’t something I ever expected. I grew up dreaming of a king or a knight, but I was gifted someone far greater. You love me for me, and not for my crown or my money. I never thought I would fall in love with someone so honest, courageous, loving, and handsome. I love you more than anything someone could buy me, and I want to be with you for all eternity. I am excited to accept you as my loving husband. Do you take me, Rapunzel, as your wife?”

Chuckling lightly, Eugene stared deep into her eyes. “I do.”

Smiling widely, Rapunzel attempted to slide the ring onto her lover’s finger, struggling to push it on. Defeated, she glanced up at him. “It’s too small for your finger.”

Laughing, Eugene took the ring over to a deformed tree branch that resembled a finger and motioned to it. “Just try it on the branch for right now, alright? We’ll worry about fitting rings tomorrow.”

Nodding, Rapunzel cleared her throat and once again recited the vows, sliding the ring onto the tree branch with tender care.

She leaned in and kissed her soon to be husband, when suddenly the ground started to shake, the branch she had just slid the ring onto forming into a skeletal hand and gripping Rapunzel’s wrist.

With the help of Eugene, she freed herself and the two stumbled back, Eugene falling onto the dirt. Nervously, Rapunzel stood behind her man and gripped his shoulders tightly, as a woman with light blue skin, dotted with scars and bruises, rose up from the ground, hovering over the two. “I do.”

Instantly, a scream escaped Rapunzel, and she helped Eugene up before running as fast as her legs could take her, Eugene close behind. The two finally stopped on a bridge, looking back in fright.

Holding tightly onto Eugene, Rapunzel finally caught her breath, glancing from her man back to the forest they ran from. “What… What was that?” She squeaked out, but he could only shrug in panic, unsure himself.

“Let’s get out of here, Blondie. We can go hide at my parents’ home.” He whispered in a rush, the girl nodding and clinging to him. However, once they turned their heads, they came face to face with dead woman again.

She gazed softly at Rapunzel specifically before stepping forward and gripping the girl’s shoulders. “You may kiss the bride.” The woman said in a determined voice, leaning forward and merging their lips together.

Right away, Rapunzel fainted, and the woman started to melt back into the ground. Before the two could escape, Eugene tightly grabbed his fiancé’s hand and was pulled into the underworld as well. As soon as they landed, Eugene smacked his head on the ground and fainted as well.

When the blond finally revived, it was to the view of the corpse woman yet again. A strange smile entered the corpse’s face and she leaned down, caressing Rapunzel’s cheek. “Oh, good, she finally woke up.”

Anxiously, Rapunzel nudged at Eugene until his eyes opened as well, and he instantly held tightly to his lady in a frightened stance.

“Where are we?” He spoke up, causing the corpse woman to smile.

“Home, of course. This beautiful woman,” she motioned to Rapunzel, “is going to be my wife.”

A bit taken aback, Eugene began to correct her when Rapunzel interrupted him. “I’m sorry, there’s been a misunderstanding. Why do you think I’m going to marry you?”

The woman held out her hand and flashed the ring on her finger. “You recited your vows to me quite wonderfully.”

Sharing a look with her man, Rapunzel couldn’t help but shake her head a bit. “I guess I did, didn’t I?”

Once the words left her mouth, a glance to the side revealed a decapitated head barreling towards them, being carried exclusively by insects. “Hello, dears! My name is Paul, and I’ll be the head waiter for your wedding feast!”

Shaking his head roughly, Eugene stood up, pulling a sword from a nearby skeleton. “No, step away from her! We want some questions!”

The skeleton he yanked the weapon from rolled his eyes. “I think you mean answers.”

Rapunzel spoke over her man, setting a gentle hand on his arm. “Yes, we need answers! Who are you?” She took the sword from Eugene and pointed it at the corpse woman, her eyes narrowed.

“It’s a… very long story.” The other woman mumbled sheepishly, glancing at one of the skeleton men. “Can you guys help me out?”

The man shook his head. “Of course, dear one. We’ll tell the two.” He smirked, and a group of corpses and skeletons and insects surrounded the duo and began to tug and pull them around the room, swinging them around, starting to sing a tale of misery.

Though it was fast-paced, Rapunzel listened closely to the story. Apparently, the girl ran off in her mother’s wedding gown to marry a poor man, only for him to kill her and steal her jewels and gold. Ever since the event, the woman waited until her true love would come to set her free, as the corpse assumed Rapunzel meant to do.

As the story finished, Rapunzel sighed and stepped forward, grabbing the woman’s hands. “That’s so upsetting. How could someone be so cruel?”

The corpse woman gazed down at the other. “I’m not really sure. I’ve always wondered that myself, but… I knew my true love would come and set me free one day, and here you are.”

Eugene approached the two, attempting to stop the mild flirting. He tapped Rapunzel on the shoulder. “Look, I’m sorry but I think Punzie and I have to leave.” And with that, he grabbed his love’s hand and dashed out of the establishment and to the dark streets of the mysterious world, quickly finding an alley to hide in.

Without missing a beat, the woman chased after them, glancing around the dark road. “Wait, darling, where have you gone? Please let me see you.” She called softly into the empty street, the hidden couple exchanging confused looks. Everything was happening so swiftly, and neither of them knew what to do. All they knew was that they wanted to go home and away from his strange land.

The calls died down, and Eugene peeked his head out of the hiding spot, not seeing anyone near them. He motioned Rapunzel out, but the moment he did, a tap was felt on her shoulder.

“There you are! I was so worried.” The woman said gently, holding the living woman’s hand tightly. “Now, please don’t run off again. I want to spend time with my fiancé.”

Sighing, Rapunzel started to walk with the woman, her lost thief stumbling after the woman. “Miss, I really think there has been a mistake. I’m very sorry about what’s happened to you, but…I mean, look at me. I’m still alive. How can I be your bride?”

Laughing lightly, the woman shook her head, “Love is blind, you know.” She suddenly pulled the woman close to her and motioned to the garden, which somehow still bloomed beautifully in the world full of death. “Isn’t the view amazing here?”

Unable to hold back a smile, Rapunzel twirled one of the strange flowers around her finger. “Yes, it is quite beautiful, but…” her grin faltered, “I…I think you’re very pretty for a corpse, and I’m sure you’ll find someone lovely to marry you, but…I really need to return home.”

Her voice light-hearted, the woman shook her head. “Don’t be silly, this is your home now!”

“But I can’t stay here, I have a family,” she shared a gaze with Eugene, “and… I don’t even know your name!”

Blinking slowly, the corpse twirled a dead flower against her fingers, “It’s Emily.” She whispered, a solemn expression on her face as she gently set the flower in her own hair. “And yours…it’s Rapunzel, isn’t it?”

Shocked, the princess nodded. “It is, but how did you know?”

The woman glanced down at the ring on her finger and ran her fingers over it. “You said it in your vows.” She looked over to Eugene. “But I don’t think I caught his.”

Awkwardly, he held his hand out for the corpse to shake. “The name’s Eugene.”

Cautiously, she took his hand in hers, gazing at him in awe. “I… I am a bit confused. Who are you to my future bride?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s just the thing. She’s _my_ future bride.”

A bit lost, the blue lady stumbled back. “Oh…”

Right away, Rapunzel remembered how frightening the woman was before and jumped forward and grabbed the gal’s hands in her own. “But that doesn’t stop _our_ wedding, does it?”

Blinking slowly once she realized the idea that fell out of the princess’ mouth, the corpse let a smile spread onto her face. “Well, I suppose it doesn’t. But let’s make things a little easier. We will all wed. He recited vows in the forest, too, after all.”

Nodding, Rapunzel grinned. “He did, to both of us.”

Giggling, the zombie-like gal shook her head and watched as her eye pop out directly into Eugene’s hand.

Flinching and resisting the urge to toss the eye like a baseball, Eugene glanced at Rapunzel, who gave him a pleading look. Taking a deep breath, he gently slid the eye back into the blue woman’s socket.

“Sorry about that,” she simply mumbled, “it just pops out sometimes.” Suddenly, she lit up. “Oh, have either of you lost pets before?”

The living duo glimpsed at each other before nodding softly, solemnly staring at the ground.

A small hum from the woman caused them to look up. Already the woman was running forward, urging them to follow her. Intertwining their hands, the blonde and brunette did just that.

Soon, they were on a tall hill, overlooking a valley full of bones. She turned around and took a deep breath. “Now, call for them. They will find their way back to you. Think of it as a wedding present.”

Shrugging, Eugene tried first. “Altivo? Altivo, can you hear me?” Shaking his head, he glanced at the gowned-woman and frowned. “Why am I calling him, anyways?”

Before he could say anything else, a bundle of bones down in the valley started to assemble into the shape of a horse, and it quickly bounded to the group. When it finally reached them, it knocked down Eugene, nuzzling him lovingly.

“Altivo? Is it really you?” He hugged the horse close to him, kissing the bones on the snout. “I haven’t seen you in so long, boy!”

As touching as Rapunzel found the scene, she couldn’t help but feel a tinge of embarrassment fill her system. Glancing down into the valley, she reached over and gripped Emily’s hand, as Eugene’s were busy tending his old friend. “Pascal? Pascal, are you down there?” Her voice trembled but kept its volume. Turning her head away, she met eyes with Emily. “Are you sure he’s down there…?”

Emily squeezed the girl’s hand reassuringly and smiled. “Yes. Try being a bit louder, he probably just can’t hear you.”

Nodding, Rapunzel closed her eyes and hollered once more. This time when she opened them, a soft tickling up her leg caught her off guard. “Oh, it’s you! It’s really you!” She cried, hugging her skeleton chameleon close to her face. “I thought I’d never see you again!” She cried, kissing the animal’s face, who nuzzled her lovingly.

“Emily, this is amazing!” Rapunzel cheered, reaching forward and hugging the corpse. Instantly she tensed up and pulled away. “Sorry, was that being too friendly? I have an issue with doing that.”

Giggling, the other bride shook her head. “I don’t think it was a problem at all.” She reached forward and gently rubbed the head of the little skeleton animal. “I’m glad you were able to see your little buddy again. The animals often cry for their families, but I’m sure with you here now, we have two less lonely ones.”

A smirk on his face, Eugene hopped onto the skeleton horse, who whinnied happily. Reaching out his hand, the thief started to help the princess onto the horse before awkwardly gazing down at the sheepish corpse. “Hey, you both get up here. Old Altivo here is used to carrying three or four people.”

Urging the corpse on first, Rapunzel gleefully climbed on after the other woman, holding as tightly to her as she did to Eugene. The two rode around the land for a while, stopping to eat at the bar they were in earlier, only to find themselves sitting in front of what appeared to be bowls of soup, though Rapunzel was sure she saw an eyeball in hers.

“Do people really eat this down here?” Eugene whispered to the blue bride, who looked up, a mouthful of soup stopping her from speaking. Instead she simply nodded.

Rapunzel, who was very much used to royal food, looked even more disgusted. Still, Eugene leaned down and spooned some of the mixture into his mouth, pausing for a minute to savor the flavor. “Hey, this is actually pretty nice.”

Biting her lip, Rapunzel glanced down at the broth and glanced nervously at the two people slurping. Leaning forward, Emily placed a tender kiss on the princess’ cheek, and when her mouth fell open, she shoved a spoonful of the soup into her mouth. Blinking slowly, the blonde began to smile. “You’re right, it is pretty nice. It’s very tangy.”

The blue gal nodded. “They make the best soup down here. There’s not much else to eat at around here, but I’m sure even if I had other food to compare it to, it would win out.”

“I don’t know,” Eugene spoke up, smiling tenderly, “my father Tulio easily makes the best soup in the world. This is good, though.”

“Oh, really?” Emily snickered, before gaining a solemn expression. “Do you think your parents would like me?”

Surprised by the question, Eugene laughed. “Oh, easily. They would accept anyone. They’d probably love spoiling you, too. You would be another person to find cute clothes for.”

Blushing bright shades of purple, Emily brushed her hair a bit with her fingers. “You really think they would?”

Chipping in, Rapunzel smiled. “Yes, they definitely would.” She sipped her soup down with ease now. “They’d definitely like doing your makeup, too. You have very pretty eyes for it.”

Giggling at the words, Emily stood up. “Well, why don’t we go meet them? Do you know where they’re buried at?”

“Oh, well, that’s the thing,” Eugene sighed, “they aren’t exactly buried anywhere. They’re still waiting to be.”

Humming in thought, “They’re still alive? Well, that is an issue.” Just as she said that, Pascal started to squeak happily. “What’s that, little Pascal?” She paused, and he squeaked more, “No, I couldn’t…”

 “Couldn’t what?” Rapunzel asked curiously, petting her little friend.

Biting her lip, Emily let her lips grow into a smile. “Well, we could go see Elder Gutknecht. He might have a way for us to travel back to your world.”

“Really? That would be amazing! I’m sure my parents would love to know that I got to see Altivo again!” Eugene laughed, downing the rest of his soup and setting the bowl down loudly.

“And what about your family, Rapunzel? Would they want to meet me?”

A look of grief on her face, the princess looked away from the other woman. “I…I’m not sure if she wants to even meet me, anymore.”

Pity filling her expression, Emily leaned forward and gently took the girl’s hands in hers’. “I’m sorry that you have someone like her in your life. You deserve so much better than someone who would ignore you.”

Letting out an anguished sigh, Rapunzel shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe we could visit her, so I could give her one last chance.”

“Only if you want to, Blondie.” Eugene chirped, causing the third present partner to perk up.

“Blondie? What a cute nickname.” Emily giggled, distracting the princess from her negative feelings and bringing a smile to her face. “Now, let’s go see Elder Gutknecht!”

When the trio finally arrived in the Elder’s hideaway, they were quickly able to convince him to let them visit the land of the living. After taking a drink of his wine, he mumbled something into a book and pulled out a cream-colored egg. “Now, whenever you want to return, simply say ‘hopscotch.’” The Elder said, cracking open the egg and dispersing gold-colored steam into the air. Once the steam cleared, they were under the moon, in the forest where they began.

Right away, Emily let out a small gasp. Curious, the two approached her and gave her an interested look. “Sorry, it’s just… I haven’t seen the moon in so long. It’s so beautiful.” She said cheerfully, spinning around the shrubbery and stretching her legs, savoring the feeling of grass beneath her.

Eugene found himself falling in love then. He darted his eyes over to Rapunzel, wondering if she would feel ashamed if she knew what he was feeling, before catching the same glint in her eyes. Maybe actually being with both the undead woman and his dear princess could work out. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” He whispered to Rapunzel, who smiled.

Without missing a beat, she let out a lovelorn sigh. “She really is.” Looking up suddenly when she realized her words, her eyes flew over to her man. “I mean, I love you so much, I just find her very…” she trailed off, relaxing at the knowing look in his eyes, “I find her very captivating.”

Unable to resist, the blue lady twirled over to the two, motioning them to dance with her.

Laughing lightly, Rapunzel shared a look with Eugene before pulling him forward, the two joining in her frolicking for the sake of fun. Eugene reached forward and took the hand of the corpse, spinning her around like a ballerina, the woman only stopping when her hand flew off and landed right in Rapunzel’s arms.

Stifling a giggle, the zombie-gal gently grabbed her wrist back and slid it back on. “Guess I really am giving you my hand in marriage.”

The three of them laughed again before continuing for a while, dancing for the sake of dancing, even if there was no music helping them sway.

Eventually, they tired a bit and rain started to pour, and it was decided that it was time to pay their nightly visit to Eugene’s parents’ home. When Tulio opened the door, he tugged his son and Rapunzel in without missing a beat, stopping at the woman with blue skin, scars, and surprisingly long eyelashes.

Right away, he screamed, running back into the home and waking up his husband and wife.

“What’s going on?” Chel asked, bursting into the room in her nightgown. “Tulio came into our room screaming and talking about a zombie.”

Rapunzel helped Emily in out of the rain while Eugene fetched her a blanket. “Actually, it’s a lot more complicated than that.” Eugene mumbled, grimacing. “Is Pop okay?”

Chuckling, Chel shrugged. “He’ll be fine. Dad is calming him down. Now, who is this young lady?” She stepped forward, and though she also seemed a bit taken back by the woman’s odd appearance, she quickly adjusted.

“It’s a long story. If you could go get Pop and Dad, I think it’d be best to explain it to all of you at once, so we don’t have to repeat ourselves.”

Nodding, Chel left the room, with a tired Miguel and pouting Tulio returning. Once everyone was settled in on the warm living room floor, the three explained the story to the family, who seemed to understand and pity the darling Emily rather quickly. Once the tale was finished, Miguel stood up and stretched. “Well, you three sound exhausted. You should go ahead and retire for the night. I’ll go grab some extra blankets.”

“You mean you’re not going to start screaming and crying like Pop?” Eugene asked teasingly, to which Tulio simply flipped his son off and stumbled back to the bedroom he entered from earlier.

Miguel just shrugged. “My dear Eugie, we’ve been on a lot of adventures. Seen a lot of things. Fairies, genies, you name it. Nothing surprises me much anymore. I am proud, though.” He ruffled the grown man’s hair, who rolled his eyes. “Plus, your father Tulio is just dead tired. He’d scream and cry if someone stole his pillow right now.”

That earned a chuckle from the entire group, before a moody groan was heard from the back room. “There’s my call. Well, sleep well, you three.” Miguel laughed, stumbling into the back room, Chel following eagerly.

The three glanced at each other and slowly made their way to Eugene’s room, all somehow managing to fit in the bed twin-sized by spooning, with Emily sandwiched in the middle, being the small spoon to Rapunzel and the big spoon to Eugene.

The next morning, the trio and the parents of Eugene instantly began to throw together a disguise for the corpse beauty, ending up with a sloppy but convincing-enough disguise. The three set off, heading first towards the village.

The two living partners happily treated their unliving counterpart to warm pastries, to which she couldn’t help but scarf down, before the group next made their way to the square.

A woman there gently strummed a guitar, and Rapunzel started to twirl in the square gleefully. At first, Eugene was content with simply watching, but a sad look on Emily’s face caught his attention. “What’s bothering you?”

“Oh, it’s just…” the other woman cleared her throat. “She’s so gorgeous, and my body now isn’t exactly as beautiful as it used to be. I can’t help but find myself unattractive now. I know that my eye popping out, and my raggedy hair aren’t exactly appealing.”

Humming in thought for a moment, Eugene took notice of the bright white flower that the dancing princess showcased in her hair. Smirking, the thief stole a similar one from a cart and gently slid it into the corpse woman’s hair. “Maybe you don’t look very similar, but…there are many types of beautiful, you know.”

Turning purple, the blue woman couldn’t help but release a light giggle. She stayed, flickering her gaze between the man and the woman before joining the dancing princess, dragging the thief with her.

The three twirled for a while longer before exploring the village more and watching the sunset together. Once the sun darted out of the sky, Rapunzel grew an upset expression. “I…I think it’s time I go to speak to my mother.”

And so, the three traveled to the castle, sneaking their way into the gates and underneath the mother’s window. Quickly, Rapunzel made it clear that she would approach her mother alone and would call for the others if she needed help. As she threw her hair up and used it to scale the tower, Rapunzel burst into the room, where her mother was sitting on her chair, reading.

The moment she laid her eyes upon the returned princess, she launched forward, hugging her. “Finally, you’ve come to your senses and come home! Remember, your wedding is in two days! I have the perfect suit for you, Rupprecht!”

Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel shook her head. “I came back to give you one more chance to my mother.” She said firmly.

“…What? If you aren’t here to man up, then why did you bother returning?”

Softening into a hurt gaze, Rapunzel stumbled back slightly. “I came back because I was hoping you wanted me in your life.”

“Oh, of course I do, Rupprecht, but it’s time to stop playing these little girl games and take on your responsibilities.”

Glaring at that, Rapunzel gave a large grin. “You know what? You’re right. I do need to take on my responsibilities.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying, my dear boy!”

“And it’s my responsibility to protect myself. So, Mother, this is officially goodbye.”

Stepping away from the older woman and watching her panic for once was very satisfying. It didn’t last for long, however, because the panic on the Queen’s face swiftly turned into irritation and then pure evil. Backing away in fear, Rapunzel covered her mouth as the Queen suddenly yelled for guards. She ran out of the room, fake-crying to them. “It’s Rupprecht! He’s been kidnapped! By that dastardly Flynn Rider! Please, we must find that evil man, dead or alive!” She hollered, an emphasis on the last part.

Fuming, Rapunzel yelled out the window for help. Eugene started to climb up but couldn’t go any faster. Knowing what she had to do, Emily started to levitate up to the room, helping Eugene up with her. Once she could see the distressed princess, she grabbed her and Eugene both by the arms, narrowing her gaze towards the queen, who seemed genuinely afraid.

“Monster!” The woman screamed, causing guards to burst into the room, instantly seeing the blue girl and charging at her angrily.

“Hopscotch.” Emily muttered angrily, her grip tight on her partners as they warped away back to the underworld, where they would be safe.

As soon as they were there, Emily collapsed to the ground. “What have I done? I’ve ruined any chances of you two being able to see your family and friends again.”

Stealing looks of pity, Rapunzel shook her head and kissed the other’s cheek. “We’ll work through this, alright?”

“No, we won’t.” Emily said sadly, “We were never meant to be together, and now I’ve ruined your lives because of how selfish I am.”  Throwing her head into her hands, she started to cry.

“It’s not selfish to want to be loved.” Rapunzel said firmly, grabbing the girl’s hand and leading her to the bar again. “Now, how about we play a little together? It should cheer you up.”

Sitting down at the piano, Emily stole her fingers to the keyboard and gently pressed a few keys, composing it into a melancholy tone.

Rapunzel grabbed a guitar that one of the other bar members had, and Eugene quickly created a make-shift string instrument the way his Dad showed him before.

The three began to play a soft, sad tune, before it swiftly became an energetic chanty that had the bar singing and dancing along. Gleefully, the group finished their song in laughter.

Strolling out of the bar and into the deadly town, the trio couldn’t help but let their smiles show. “You know, Eugene and I were originally going to get married today… Why don’t we all get married now?” Rapunzel suggested, the other two lighting up.

They made their way back to the bar, where they found the older skeleton who helped them return to the land of the living in the first place. “Elder Gutknecht, we want to marry now. Will you perform the service?” Emily asked, her grin brightening the room.

“Of course, but… dear, I need to speak with you alone. It’s very important.” He led the excited bride to the back room, when an open book set on the table. “I’m sorry to say that I’ve found an issue with your marriage. You can’t marry them, as they’re living, and the living and the dead cannot marry each other. You will not be set free from it.”

“Oh…then what should I do, sir? I’m very much in love with them both…”

Sighing deeply, he turned the page. “There is a way, but it is difficult.”

“I’d make any sacrifice to be with them.”

“That’s just the thing…they would have to be the ones sacrificing, child.” He ran his bony hand over the page. “The only way for you to wed would be if they were to drink the wine of ages, in the land of the living. Only then could they truly move onto this world and join you forever.”

“Oh, I could never ask them that.”

Rapunzel and Eugene, who had overheard the conversation from the doorway, stepped forward. “You don’t have to ask us.” Eugene said, holding Rapunzel’s hand and staring Emily down, a smile on his face.

“We’ll do it. To be with you.” Rapunzel added, and Emily felt herself tearing up again, this time in glee.

“Then let’s get going! But we must prepare you all; you aren’t dressed for a wedding, other than the glorious Emily, of course.”

The two still standing by the doorway nodded as they were shoved back into the bar.

“We are having a wedding!” The Elder shouted, “and it is no ordinary wedding. It will be in the land of the living!” Instantly, the room broke into excited chaos.

As Eugene was dragged off, his clothes being fixed up and fancied into a gorgeous suit, Rapunzel was dragged by the arm by the Elder. “Dear, I have some people who want to meet you.”

Tilting her head to side, Rapunzel met the eyes of her mother, Arianna, for the first time since she was a mere toddler. If it wasn’t for the same striking green eyes, Rapunzel isn’t sure she would have even recognized her. Tearing up, the princess ran into the arms of her mother.

“Rapunzel, I haven’t seen you in so long. I do wish that you weren’t down here so soon, but I have heard it is not because of you dying, and your skin is still as alive as ever.” Her mother murmured, as her father joined their side, hugging his daughter as well.

“Now, let’s dress you in a fine gown for your wedding!” The mother cooed, pulling her wedding dress out and letting the spiders fashion it onto her. “It fits you so wonderfully. Now, I do need to know. Is Gothel still leading the kingdom?” When the princess nodded, the ex-Queen glared. “That evil woman.”

“What?” Rapunzel asked softly, confused. “I know why I don’t like her, but… what do you mean?”

“You mean you don’t know?” Her father asked in a gently tone, shocking the blonde even more.

“Know what?”

A sigh escaped the old queen. “Well, when I was around, I was the queen, of course. Gothel was my advisor, and with no close relatives, if something happened to me and your father, then she would be Queen. She took advantage of this, and only two years after you were born, she poisoned me. I died, and your father soon died of grief.”

Lost, Rapunzel stumbled back, her head spinning. “She… she is the reason I didn’t have you in my life. She always told me you were just sick.”

“I’m so sorry we left you alone, Darling. But I’m sure you figured out, your hair keeps her young and alive. If you were to never let her brush your hair again, it would surely kill her, and she will be stuck down here for all eternity, where she can’t murder or hurt anyone else.”

Nodding, Rapunzel gazed down at her dress, and over to the man that Gothel desperately tried to keep her from; the same one she had people hunting for above ground. “I’ll do it.” Her mother caressed her face.

“Oh, I love you, Darling. Only do what you have to.”

Her mind already made up, the princess nodded. “Now, I’ve got a wedding to attend.”

Within a few minutes, the large group had made their way above ground, and after finding and inviting Eugene’s parents, the group started to march to the castle first. Forming a protective circle around Eugene, the large group pushed their way into the castle, with Rapunzel and her parents heading straight for Gothel’s room.

“You.” Rapunzel said through gritted teeth, catching the wrinkled woman’s attention.

“Dear, you are finally home. Please, please let me brush your hair. Help your mother, darling.” She said in a pitiful voice, only further angering the princess. The old woman reached for the blonde, only for the girl to grab her wrist.

“Don’t touch me, and don’t call yourself my mother, you old witch.” She cursed, causing the elderly lady to cackle before she shoved the girl down, stepping over her.

“I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

With that, Arianna stepped forward and shoved Gothel to the ground, letting her daughter stand. The blonde just stared the old woman dead in the eye. “You aren’t going to hurt anyone anymore.” And with that, the princess chopped her hair off with a quick swipe of a blade. Instantly, the woman changed into a skeleton.

A look of anger on his face, Elder Gutknecht hovered over the elderly woman. “I think you should be shown what happens to the truly despicable.” And with that he waved his hand, and she was gone.

“What did you do? Where is she?” Rapunzel asked, confused.

“She’s sealed away into darkness for the rest of eternity. It’s where the vilest go when they die.” The Elder said, softly placing a hand on the girl’s back. “Now, go to your wedding.”

The princess nodded and ran off, following the rest of the undead crowd, storming into the church.

The first thing she noticed was a familiar skeleton horse biting Tulio. “You know, I didn’t think that even in death, you would be here, trying bite my a—”

“Altivo! Boy, it’s so good to see you!” Miguel interrupted the other, nuzzling the horse lovingly.

The second thing she noticed was, Lady Barkis, who smirked and leapt forward.  

“Now, there’s my little dainty bride. It took you a while.”

“I will _never_ marry you.” Rapunzel announced, approaching the woman with no fear, ready to strike. Before she could, Lady Barkis grabbed a sword and snatched Rapunzel into her arms, holding the blade against her neck. “Anyone step closer and I will kill her.”

Lady Barkis stepped forward, and when Emily caught her eyes, she started to falter. “You…” She whispered, causing the older woman to glimpse to the bride.

“Oh, Emily,” She murmured, glancing the other up and down, “but I left you.”

“For dead.” Emily said coldly, the crowd bursting into gasps as everything fell into place.

“Oh dear, you can’t still be upset over this. Now, Rapunzel and I are going to get out of here,” She said boldly, still squeezing the poor blonde tightly against her, before Eugene stepped in front of the woman, his three parents behind him, all brandishing swords.

“You aren’t going anywhere with her. Back away from my fiancé!” Eugene threatened, smacking the sword roughly out of the woman’s hand. Rolling her eyes, Lady Barkis threw the woman to the ground and picked her sword back up.

“Now, now, that’s no way to treat a lady, now is it?” Lady Barkis asked, lacing her words with venom as she clashed her sword against Eugene’s, the two circling around each other and swinging for limbs and necks.

Rapunzel stood up and hurried over to Emily, dragging the girl over to the crowd, grabbing swords as well and joining in, when suddenly they were able to overpower her and send her to the ground.

“Fine, I surrender. If you want your ditzy wife so badly, have her. But first, let me make a toast.” She strode over to the table that held the wine of ages, grabbing one of the chalices and sloshing it around. “To Emily! Always the side chick, never the bride. Tell me dear, can a heart break after it’s stopped beating?”

The words caused Emily to stop in her tracks as she cycled through melancholy, anger, and finally settle on happiness as her eyes darted over to Rapunzel and Eugene. “Yes, it can,” She said slowly, watching the woman drink all of the wine in the chalice, “but it can also heal.”

Stumbling away from the table and laughing darkly, Lady Barkis shook her head. “No, it can’t.” She coughed roughly, falling to the ground before revealing her new face, one the color a blueberry.

“We’ll take care of her, Darling.” Chel winked, pushing the woman into the nearest broom closet, Tulio and Miguel following.

Elder Gutknecht stepped forward, the madness finally over. “Now, I believe we have a wedding to continue.”

Rapunzel and Eugene stood at the altar, beckoning over Emily, who stared at them nervously. She slowly made her way over to them, taking the engagement ring off her finger. She set it in Rapunzel’s hand, who flinched.

“What are you doing, Emily?” The princess asked quietly to the other, who simply sighed and turned away.

She glared down at her feet. “I’m making this right. You two are meant to marry, and I’m not supposed to be involved.”

Taken back, Eugene stepped forward slightly. “We made a promise, Emily.”

“And you both kept it. You set me free.” She let a soft smile glow onto her lips. “Now I’m going to do the same for you both. I hope you two are happily married for all eternity.”

“Wait!” Rapunzel called, tears in her eyes. “Please, if you’re going to go, at least come and kiss us goodbye.”

Nodding and fighting back her own tears, Emily walked down the isle to the two, sheepishly lowering her head. First, Eugene lifted the corpse’s chin and kissed her tenderly, and then Rapunzel did the same.

However, when Rapunzel placed a tearful kiss on the other’s lips, the corpse began to glow and lift into the air. Suddenly, sun rays seemed to escape her body, and slowly, she was lowered back down. When the light finally faded, instead of the familiar blue lady that they fell in love with, a beautiful young human woman stood in front of them.

“What just happened?” Emily asked, looking down at her old, familiar body with awe.

Still with tears in her eyes, Rapunzel grabbed the other’s hand. “I think… Our love set you free and gave you a new chance.”

Nodding, the woman started to cry happy tears as she launched herself forward, holding onto both of her lovers tightly. “It did set me free. Our love was a new type of freedom for me, but it worked.”

“Now, don’t we have some vows to repeat?” Eugene said, causing the girls to both nod before continuing the ceremony that would kickstart the rest of their lives.


	2. Sad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the alternative, sad ending to the story. starts after the battle near the end when they are starting the ceremony!

Elder Gutknecht stepped forward, the madness finally over. “Now, I believe we have a wedding to continue.”

Rapunzel and Eugene stood at the altar, beckoning over Emily, who stared at them nervously. She slowly made her way over to them, taking the engagement ring off her finger. She set it in Rapunzel’s hand, who flinched.

“What are you doing, Emily?” The princess asked quietly to the other, who simply sighed and turned away.

She glared down at her feet. “I’m making this right. You two are meant to marry, and I’m not supposed to be involved.”

Taken back, Eugene stepped forward slightly. “We made a promise, Emily.”

“And you both kept it. You set me free.” She let a soft smile glow onto her lips. “Now I’m going to do the same for you both. I hope you two are happily married for all eternity.”

She walked to the door and stopped in the doorway, gazing at the moon in wonder. Without another word, she faded away into little blue butterflies, who flew gleefully towards the moon in the sky.


End file.
